


Scalentine's Dance

by snicker



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Dense Luz Noceda, F/F, Flirty Luz Noceda, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Panicking Amity Blight, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, how do i add these tags, im having trouble with a03 hALP, love you :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snicker/pseuds/snicker
Summary: It is Valentine's Day in the Boiling Isles! Well, 𝘚𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘦ntine's Day. Luckily, it's no different from Valentine's Day. Luz and Amity have been friends for quite a while and it seems as though Amity has caught feelings for the human. So when the Scalentine's Dance is right around the corner and Amity plans to ask her friend, what will happen when Luz, the fearless champion, volunteers to bring up the witch's confidence so that she can finally ask her crush out? And with the strict No-Outside Dates rule that Principal Bump is set on?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Scalentine's Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Just going to give you a heads up that I'm fairly new to AO3 and things might be tiny bit wonky, for it is my first time writing on this site. Anyway, enough complaining, I hope you enjoy the Lumity Valentine's Day fluff :D

_ding_

**Amity**  
Do you care to explain why you named yourself "My Lover, Luz"?  
 _Sent at 7:25am_

**Luz  
** hehe honestly just wanted to mess w u, make u think it was someone else lol  
 _Sent at 7:44am_

**Amity  
** Well mind you, I don't have any romantic partner, so the joke's on you, it honestly just confused me is all.  
 _Sent at 7:44am_

**Luz  
** u for real???? thought you would've been dating someone alredy, ur pretty cute and nice  
 _Sent at 7:46am_

**Luz**  
ami?  
 _Sent at 7:55am_

**Luz**  
Amity are you there?  
 _Sent at 8:03am_

**Amity**  
Yes, sorry. I got kinda busy for a second there. Thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate them. Do not let yourself down either, I think you are cute and nice aswell. 💚  
 _Sent at 8:05am_

Amity sighed, placing her scroll back down onto her nightstand. Amity had recently been developing feelings for the human girl and it was _not_ settling right with her.

"Uggh...this feels wrong..."

"What feels wrong Mittens?"

Amity immediately turned over, seeing her sister laying her arm over her shoulder while her brother was messing around with her scroll.

"Nothing!! Put down my scroll!!" Amity pushed away her sister, reaching above her brother while he was checking it out, holding it high up in the air so she wouldn't catch it.

"She's texting her _giirlfriend~"_ Edric cooed, watching in amusement as she jumped up in the air to try and retrieve her scroll that he wouldn't give back.

"She put the name, not me!!"

Edric widened his eyes and looked back down to her younger sister, a big smile on his face while he laughed. "Does it really say your girlfriend?! I was just messing with you!!"

Amity's face went beet red.

"EDRIC, GIVE IT BACK!!"

_"Dear Luz, I love you sooooo much! I just wanna hold your hands and kiss you for an eternity! I do hope you'll accompany me to the Scalentine's Dance today, for I love you very much! Your one true love, Mittens!"_ Edric teased his sister with a high pitched voice that mocked Amity's, almost misspelling the words with Amity trying to grab it every second.

"She wouldn't sign the end with 'Mittens,' Edric!!" Emira called out, rolling her eyes while she crossed her arms.

"DON'T SEND THAT!" Amity immediately jabbed her brother in a not-so-kind place to which he consequently fell over, Amity able to grab the scroll afterwards and delete the text.

"Son of a..."

"Ha! Nice shot, sis! High five!" She held up her hand, Amity giving her sister a "shut the hell up and put that down" kind-of look.

"Ouch, alright. Guess you're allergic to high fives, I get it." Emira shrugged.

"Wait, today's the Scalentine's dance?" Amity looked up from her scroll, widening her eyes at her sister.

"Yep...!" Edric said while...still on the floor. In pain. Lots and lots of pain.

"Holy Titan...then that means today's Scalentine's Day!! Oh gods, I should've been on top with these kind of things!! I'm _supposed_ to be on top with these kind of things!! Damn it, damn it! How did it slip my mind?!"

"Hanging out with Luz." The two twins simultaneously said, finally giving _her_ the stale look.

"Oh...damn it...now I don't have any time..."

"Any time for what, Mittens?" Emira asked, tilting her head in confusion. Or maybe it was to tease her? Nonetheless, she tilted her head. And that's all you need to know.

Amity's eyes widened as she mentally smacked herself for letting that slip.

"Nothing!"

"Aww..." Emira moved closer to her sister and squished her cheeks. "Was a little someone planning to ask their crush to the Scalentine's Daaance?"

Amity immediately pushed her away. "No! And it doesn't matter anymore, because it's too late! Today's the dance and on such short notice, they wouldn't want to go with me!"

"Notice how she said _they._ " Edric quietly whispered from the floor, Amity kicking him again in spite. "Ahahahahoww..."

"And you _know_ how strict Principal Bump is with the No Outside Dates policy..." She sat down on her bed, her elbows on her knees while her hands helped up her chin. "It's just not fair..."

The twins both looked at each other and Edric finally got up, the two sitting next to her little sister.

"I'm sorry Mittens...we both should've known you'd wanna do something like that...we should've reminded you, we're sorry..." Emira grabbed the Blight's untied hair and started messing around with it, tying it up in different styles to try and get her sister's mind off of the subject.

"Maybe you can impress her? Make yourself look pretty. Then ask." Emira suggested, getting up from the bed and moving over to her mirror, she grabbed a brush and sat back down, brushing her sister's hair.

"Ha, I wish..."

Edric plopped his head onto her sister's shoulder and grabbed her hand, tightly squeezing it. "You are gonna ask Mittens. Or so help me."

"I'm not asking, you don't understand!"

"We _do_ Mittens, which is why we want to help you..."

Amity immediately got up and brushed her brother and sister off.

"As if! You two never want to help me! All you do is tease me! 5 minutes ago is proof enough of that!"

"Mittens-"

"Forget it. I'm going out, school's starting in an hour, _don't_ be late." She rushed out her room and grabbed her scroll, quickly slamming the door.

Emira sighed, Edric leaning closer to her.

"You still got meeee!" He smiled, his sister placing her hand over her face and groaned, pushing him back. 

"Unfortunately..."

"Edaaaa!! I'm going out!" Luz called out, echoing throughout the Owl House, Eda popping out from the corner.

"Sure, um, where are you going?" Eda said, King coming up behind her.

"No! Boo-boo buddy!!"

King immediately rushed over to Luz, grabbing her leg. "Don't leave me! Eda might eat me!!"

"Eda won't _eat_ you..." She shook her leg, trying to get him off.

"Right?"

Eda shrugged.

"Just...don't let her, please." She grabbed King and kissed the top of his skull, him feeling proud of himself while Luz layed him down on the couch. "I'll only be gone for a little, I just wanted some fresh air, you know?"

"I guess. Just don't get eaten, yadda yadda, good mentor advice. Have fun." Eda dismissed her student and walked away, leaving Luz alone.

"Call me if you need meeee!!" Luz shut the front door and ran off into the forest, ah yes, the forest. The place where you will most likely die and someone will make a video out it. Ah, (not) good human times.

"I spy with my little eye something...green!"

"Uggh..." A voice called out throughout the forest, Luz jumping back a little.

"The answer was moss, not Shrek, but I suppose you're close enough." Luz shrugged, walking deeper into the forest.

"Alright you monster...I'm gonna give you to the count of 3 before I go in there and attack, alright...?"

"3..."

She stood up straight.

"2..."

She grabbed a branch from the floor and immediately sprung up again.

"1!"

She walked through the bush that was blocking the monster and immediately started attacking them with the branch, a lot of over exaggerative "dies!" and "hiyas!"

"Oww!! Watch it!!"

"Die you-!"

"Amity?"

Amity widened her eyes for a second before they consequently fell. "Great." she mumbled, sitting down on the giant tree stump next to her while Luz dropped her weapon, tilting her head a bit. She gave her friend a sad look before they plopped down into the mud, criss-cross applesauce style, just like Kindergarten. 

"What'cha so upset about Ams?"

Amity sighed.

"There's this dance going on at my school..." 

Luz immediately sprung up, grabbing Amity's hands.

"Aww, Amity!! For Valentine's Day?"

Amity shook off her blush and looked at her friend in confusion. "Valentine's what now?" 

"You know?"

" Valentine's Day?"

"February 14th?"

"Day full of all that love?"

"You mean _Scale_ ntine's Day?" Amity corrected, skeptical with this "Valentine" guy and how Luz knew them.

"Oh, I should've known that the Boiling Isles has their own kind of holidays. What, do you get chosen as a Scalentine's Queen and you have to fight a giant monster that brings out your greatest fears?" Luz scoffed, wrapping her arms over one another.

"No, that's Grom."

"Wait, for real?! Oh geez, I really need to educate myself on the Boiling Isles..." She facepalmed, her friend laughing in response. "So what _do_ you do on Scalentine's Day anyway?" Luz layed back down in the mud on her stomach while she dangled her legs, happily holding her chin up with her hands.

"Well...like you said, it's mostly a day about love and stuff...people are always confessing to their crushes around school, and we have this big dance that Principal Bump hosts, and I kind of wanted to...ask someone to go with me as my date..." Amity clutched the sides of her school uniform, blush growing on her face.

Luz immediately sprung up and brought her hands up, squeezing them while she smiled like an idiot. "Aww, Amity!! You want to ask someone to be your Scalentine's date?!" 

Amity blushed, fiddling with her fingers. "Y-Yeah, but I'm kinda nervous to ask them...and besides...I don't think that Principal Bump would allow me to bring them to the dance..."

"What?! Nonsense! I best stomp on over to your school and force him to allow you at once!"

"Luz, you really don't-" 

"Nope! I made up my mind! Come on Amity!" Luz grabbed Amity by the arm and pulled her up, dragging her over to the school. 

"Luz! Class doesn't start for another 30 minutes!" 

"This is love, Amity! Love I tell you!" 

**"Luz!!"**

"Is it...him?" Luz pointed at a random student who was extremely lanky who had short brown hair and brown eyes, green sleeves and green leggings.

"No..." Luz ended up following after Amity into Hexside, due to the fact that she was _dead_ set on getting Amity her date.

"What about that guy?" Luz pointed at a beige-skinned guy that had the seemed as though they were going to for a bowl hair cut, but cut with scissors and immediately failed. He had pointy ears though! And brown sleeves and leggings.

"Nope..."

"Hmm, is it-"

"Luz, they're not..." She sighed.

"They're not in this school..." 

"Oh."

" _Oooooh..."_

"So _that_ was the reason you were worried about your principal not letting you bring them to the dance?" Amity nodded, getting another long "oh" from the human. "Well Amity, although this is sudden news from me, I can still assure you that I will do my very best to convince the principal to let you have an outside date!"

"What do you mean Amity can't bring an outside date!?" Luz slammed her hands onto the desk, the principal seeming unfazed.

"Look _human,_ I don't think you know how things go on around here, but in Hexside, we have an extremely strict rule about bringing outside people as 'dates.'"

"What's the harm in doing so though?! We need like, information to work with!!"

"Look, what if someone brought in a witch that has something dangerous on them, hm? That could lead up to something horrible such as, someone getting harmed, or the school getting damaged, or even chaos _inside_ of the school. We just can't risk anything that could damage school property, or harm anyone."

"But...Principal Bump was it?"

"Mhmm?"

"Amity over here is from a _very_ prestigious family, do you think that Amity _Blight_ would bring someone that could potentially harm someone? I have reason to believe not. And, well, just look at this face!" She went up to the Blight and squished her cheeks, her face getting redder and redder by the second. 

"How could you say no to this face?! If you don't allow Amity to bring an outside date, do you know how _devastated_ she would be?! Are you going to seriously waste this beautiful face, and probably ruin her entire _life_ because _you_ said she couldn't bring someone with her?"

"I just can't-"

"Principal Bump, I beg of you, please allow Amity to bring an outside date, just this once, and she promises that she will never ask something like this again."

Principal Bump sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Alright, fine. Miss Amity can bring someone from outside of the school to the dance..."

"Yaaaahooo!!" She jumped up in the air, grabbing the principal's hand, she shook it multiple times, ever so glad he allowed the request. "Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou thankyou!! I promise, you won't regret it!"

"I'm really starting to regret it right now..." Principal Bump groaned, looking back up to the Blight. "And miss Amity?"

Amity perked up.

"Be glad that this... _human_ somewhat convinced me to allow this request. Know that you will be getting extra work and assignments because of this, and this is only a one time thing, do you understand? Under no circumstance will I allow this rule to be lifted for you again, okay?"

Amity nodded.

"Thank you sir. I understand what I will have to be doing in result of this action, I am truly honored to have been allowed my request."

"Oooo, fancy talk!"

Principal Bump sighed and stuck out his hand, Amity stuck out hers and the two shook hands, a grateful smile on her face as she separated.

"Thank you sir, I hope do hope you have a good Scalentine's Day." Amity stood up from the chair and grabbed ahold of Luz's hand, bringing her back outside.

And once they were outside, Amity let out a huge breath, Luz jumping in joy.

"Amityamityamityamity!! You get to bring your crush to the dance!!" Luz wrapped her arms around her friend and squealed, jumping up in the air with her in her arms.

"Y-Yeah! And it's all thanks to you...!" 

"Pssh, I know girl." She let her down, laying a finger gun under her chin while she smiled, making her friend giggle. "On other news..." She let go of the finger gun and leaned in closer to Amity, putting her hands behind her back.

"Who's the lucky guy that will be accompanying the lovely Blight?~" 

"I-"

She choked on her words.

_"_ Actually Luz, she's not umm...well, he's not, not he, _they're_ not umm..."

"She's not a guy?"

"Oh." 

_  
"I thought for sure that Amity was..."_ Luz cleared her throat. "Alright then! Who's the lucky girl then, Ams?" 

Amity stumbled over her words after the sudden change of personality, not judging her for her sexuality, gods, could this girl be any more perfect?! "You know...s-she's umm..." Luz tilted her head, raising her eyebrows.

"She's uh...you know..."

"Hmm...oh!! Amity, if you were too nervous to tell me, you really didn't need to force it you of yourself! You could've just told me, you silly goose!" She wafted her hand, getting a confused look from her friend while she turned her head.

"A...goose?" 

"Oh yeah, human animal!" She smacked her forehead. "Oh geez, Amity, is it true that you're a little nervous to ask this girl?" Amity nodded her head, a small smile on her face while her eyebrows depicted worry. "Well I know just the perfect thing to get you to ask her!" 

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for joining us in 'How To Ask Your Crush Out To This Big Dance That You're Too Nervous of Asking!' 101!" She looked back to her board. "Yeah it's a...working title...anyway! First class, _confidence!!"_

She pointed her stick to the board. 

"So if you're gonna want to ask her, you're gonna need confidence! And although confidence may seem difficult when you're in the position, it really isn't that hard! You just need to give yourself that little push!"

"Umm...Luz? Not to doubt you, but what do _you_ know about asking someone out?"

"Oh Amity, Amity, Amity. Sweet innocent child. You see, I can't keep the boys off me!" She placed her hand over her heart.

"Yeah...boys..." Amity got up from the log she was sitting on and walked over to her friend, plopping her head onto her shoulder. 

"Umm...Amity? What are you doing?" 

"You said that you can't keep the boys off you, so now I'm here, on you." Amity said, her friend just blinking in response.

"Well, I can't keep the girls off me either! You see, I'm a lady with no preference, blegh, so your head on my shoulder is actually proving my point, not yours, so ha!"

"But regarding that...we need to get back on track, so sit back down student!" Amity happily got off from her friend and sat back down on her log she's now claimed hers, a content smile on her face with the new information she just got.

"Amity! Pretend I'm your crush and ask me on that date to the dance!" She pumped a fist in the air, Amity sighing before getting back up once again, walking over to her friend with her hands against her sides.

"Luz, would you wanna maybe go to the..." She mumbled, getting quieter and quieter with every word that came out of her mouth.

"Louder Amity!!"

"Do you wanna go to the Scalentine's dance..."

"I SAID LOUDER!!!"

"DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE SCALENTINE'S DANCE WITH ME?!" She yelled, stiffening after processing her loud voice. 

"Awesome job Amity! See, you just needed a little push! Do you still want to keep on practicing your little invitation-possibly confession thingy?"

"No...I think I'm good..." She kept her hands behind her back, looking down at the floor.

"Alright then Amity! Go ask them!! You go girl!!" Luz pumped her fist into the air, giving the Blight that big smile of hers.

"Y-Yeah, alright...!" She faced her friend (and maybe to-be-soon date) with a confident smile, immediately fading when Luz gave her that dorky smile that made Amity's combust in flames. 

"Amity...you just did this...don't get nervous..." She took a deep breath.

"Luz, I-I..."

She started fiddling with her fingers. 

_"Nope! You can't do this, you can't do this!!"_

"Will you accompany me...go to the umm..." 

_"ABORT!! ABORT!!! STOP TALKING!!"_

"WillyougototheScaletine'sdancewithme?" She rushed out, her hands gently shaking against her sides, her face covering in blush.

_"WHY DID YOU KEEP ON GOING?! I SAID TO ABORT, NOT CONTINUE BEING A GAY MESS!!!"_

Unfortunately, and bless her soul, Luz still didn't get it, for she tilted her head in confusion and layed her finger near her mouth. "No no no, Amity, you were supposed to ask _them_ , not me." 

Amity facepalmed. "Gods you're oblivious..." 

"Oh! They're oblivious?! Alright, so you still need to practice, but I need to act oblivious..." Luz put her hand under her chin and squinted her eyes, focusing on the perfect personality. "Although those kind of tropes are usually just there for comedic effect and are completely un-realistic, I'll do it just for you Amity!" She winked, not even fazing the Blight.

"Oh sweet Titan, just kill me already..." 

" _Ahem:"_

"'Go to the Scalentine's dance with _you?'"_ She layed her hand over her heart. "'Why of course dear Amity! I would absolutely _love_ to go with you! Us friends are really good chaps and I do think that this friendly activity will uppermost be quite good friendly bondin-'" Luz couldn't even finish her sentence before she bursted out laughing, wiping a tear away with her hand.

"Gods! Who would be an _idiot_ to be that oblivious! Like, c'mon! If someone's blushing and getting all nervous right next to you, then it's _obviously_ pointing towards them liking you! How stupid can someone get?! You get what I mean, right Ami-"

"Luz, the person I wanted to ask to the Scalentine's Dance _was_ you!!" Amity yelled, stopping Luz from her oblivious-themed rant, her friend trying to process the meaning of her friend's words.

And dear god, let me tell you, Luz didn't process it correctly.

She was _far_ off of it.

"Oh! You wanted to go with _me!!"_ Amity nodded (pretty violently I might add), making her friend let out a deep breath. "Aww, Amity! I've never been to a dance with someone before! Heck yeah, I'll go with you! Two friends in a Scalentine's Dance!!!" 

"Luz, are you serious-"

"This is going to be so much fun! Ay dios mio! I'm not even prepared! I'll catch you later, Amity!! See you at the dance!" Luz ran off, waving goodbye to her friend while she tried to stop her.

"Luz, wai..." But unfortunately for her, Luz was already _far_ gone, and to say Amity was disappointed was an understatement.

Amity sighed.

"I thought we could go as more than just friends..."

"I'm gonna go with Amity!!" She squealed, grabbing her pillow and shaking around, clearly excited with the invitation.

"You seem excited." Eda walked into the room, opening the door slightly.

"Well _yeah!!"_ She layed down her pillow. "I'm going to go to the Scalentine's Dance with Amity!! Me!! Amity wanted to go with _me!!"_ She squealed once again, tightening her grip on her pillow again.

"Eww, feelings. I'm assuming you two are finally going out then?" Eda completely went into the room, shutting the door and leaning against it with her arms crossed.

"Huh?" Luz perked up. "Going out? No, no, no, no, me and Amity are just friends. We're going to the dance as two amigos, you know?" Her face went a bit red, hiding half her face with her pillow in hand.

"Friends huh?" She questioned. "If you're just going 'as friends,' why were you screaming like a teenage girl after they just got their crush's number?"

"Uh, _duh_ , because this will be my first time going to a dance with someone! Imagine the new possibilities!! Like being able to dance with them, or take photos in the photo booth, or eat strange foods," She loudly gasped, "I can finally get the joke about allowing someone to hold your drink at a party!"

"Yeah, I don't think so."

"Oh yeah!" Luz sprung up from her roll out bed, going over to the corner and picking out two different outfits, one being a simple teal dress and the other being a dark navy suit. "Can you help me pick out an outfit for the dance? I want to make sure I look my very best!"

"Sure, whatever, just..." She rubbed her temples. "What do you prefer first? A dress, or a suit?"

"Umm..."

"It's not that big of a deal, just pick one."

"It _is_ that big of a big deal! What if I don't look good?!"

"Who are you to care if you look good or not? I thought you said that you were the one that dressed up as Azura 6 years in a row?" Eda asked, her hand under chin.

"You don't get it Eda!" Luz turned around to face her mentor. "Amity _reaaally_ wanted to go to this dance, and I can't just ruin that for her! That would be like telling a child that I will give them a candy if they get a hundred on their test, and _not_ giving them the candy!!"

"Titan...why are so hung up about impressing the girl?" Eda went over to the corner and pushed Luz out of the way, examining the different clothing Luz had while Luz fell onto her bed.

"Well...I'm not trying to _impress_ Amity, it's just...I don't want to make myself look like an idiot in front of a bunch of people..."

"Sure you do kid."

"I'm being-!" Luz was cut off by Eda throwing some clothes onto Luz's face, Luz moving the piece of clothing out of her eyes to fully identify the outfit.

"Wear the suit. I'm sure Blight is going to wear a dress, and not to say you two would look absolutely adorable in dresses, it's just that someone needs to wear the pants in this situation." She yanked her student up to her feet. "So go and change already!"

"A-Alright!!"

"There you go! Look at you Luz!" Eda put her hand on her hip, admiring Luz whilst she walked into the room with the dark navy suit on, rubbing her arm in the process.

"...Do I look good?"

"Good?! You look better than good! Blight girl will die once she sees lays eyes on the beautiful Luz!" Eda placed her hands on her kid's shoulders, Luz blushing a bit afterwards.

"Maybe she won't _die,_ but..." Luz rubbed the back of her neck, quietly chuckling.

"Ah, ah, ah, come here."

"Hm?" Luz walked over to her mentor and was seen to rub the bottom of her chin, trying to figure out what was missing with Luz's whole shebang.

"Oh, that's it!" Eda snapped her fingers, sticking out her tongue while she ran her hand through it, making it run through Luz's hair, slicking it back.

"Eww...that's disgusting...""

"Ehh, you get used to it." She smacked the back of her student's head. "Now go have fun at the dance! Be a good witch-in-training and steal some snacks for me!!" Eda called out, pushing Luz towards the door.

"Y-Yeah!!" She rushed out, running through the living room as she finally exited the front door, hurting Hooty in the process. "Bye Edaaaaaa!!"

"Ah, I'm such a good mentor." She stuck out her hand, examining her nails.

"You look beautiful Mittens!" Emira said as Amity came out from the closet, twirling around in the white dress as she giggled.

"Thank you..." She stopped twirling, facing her sister with a shy expression.

"So what's the occasion?"

"Oh well, you know..." Amity scratched the back of her head, almost giving her a response, but her brother intruppted her.

"She's going to the Scalentine's dance with _Luuuz!~"_ Edric layed his fist under his chin, smirking at her sister while her sister's face grew a hot red.

"You know what? Yes, yes I am going with Luz." She called out, her brother quickly getting out of his position in surprise as her sister moved off of the bed.

"You serious?" Emira asked, Amity nodding in response.

"Mhmm! I asked her earlier today! Although she thinks of it as friends...maybe I can make it into something more...tell her how I truly feel..."

"That's wonderful Mittens! We both believe in you." She clasped her hands together, a small clap coming out of it. Edric on the other hand, pointed his finger up in the air with a not-so-supportive, but enthusiastic smile.

"Not really!" Emira turned towards her brother and smacked the back of his head, Edric in pain while her sister looked back towards her sister.

" _We_ hope you have fun, don't have too much fun without us Mittens! Be ready for a lot of teasing when you get home!" Emira called out, Amity quickly grabbing her hair tie as she ran out of the room.

"Whatever!"

"Alright...hair? She ran her hand through her hair. "Nice. Do I smell weird?" She brought her sleeve to her nose and gave it a sniff, setting it back down in suspicion. "Still smell like Luz...what about my shoes?!" Luz looked down at her shoes. "Gods, I'm looking at my shoes at a school dance...what am I doing..."

"It's easy Luz! Just walk in there, have fun, maybe eat a snack or two, and everything will be fine..." She took a deep breath and finally opened the doors to the gymnasium, seeming as though time stopped as soon as she opened them.

"Oooh boy..." She held in her breath and walked into the gymnasium, pushing through the many students of Hexside.

"Excuse me, pardon me, sorry, passing through, Luz coming through!!" She squeezed a few couples, even taking a glance at this green-faced witch holding hands with another, her cheeks blushing while she tried to fan her face with her free hand.. "Aww, that's kinda cute...in it's own kind of freaky way..." She awed, continuing to run off.

"Amity, Amity, Amity...need to find Amity..."

"Maybe she didn't want to some with me after all and maybe she was just being nice...gods, you're such an idiot! You should've just told her there that you wanted it to be romantic, not _platonic!_ Stupid, stupid, stupid!!" She repeatedly hit her head with her fist, looking down at the ground. 

"Ami-"

"Wah!! The two collided, Amity stumbled backwards into the table she was leaned against to while her "date" fell onto the ground, rubbing her head in pain.

"Oh geez, Luz!!" Amity rushed over to the human and pulled her back up, checking her face for any injuries. "Luz, are you hurt?!"

"No, I'm..."

"You look...really pretty..."

"Yep, maybe I _should_ let you fall..."

"No, no, no!! I'm okay, I'm okay!!" She held her hands up in defense, chuckling quietly while Amity laughed, pulling her hands off of her crush.

"I was being serious though...you look...astounding..."

Amity blushed, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Wow...big words for a human..."

"Oh shut up." Luz playfully punched Amity in the arm, the two laughing afterwards.

"You look really pretty too...you look nice in a suit..." She fiddled with her fingers, her face getting redder and redder by the second.

"Thanks Amity..." Luz said, to which Amity just nodded. "Soooo...what _do_ you do at school dances?" She leaned back and forth, her hands behind her back.

"Well...there are mostly just stands where you can buy slightly overpriced snacks, you can sit on the sidelines, I'm pretty sure there's a little place where you can take pictures, and well...there's music playing, so I suppose you could just jam out a bit, there's unfortunately a rule that we can't dance though..."

"Huh? But where's all the Valentine's slash Scalentine's Day themed stuff?! This just seems like a normal school dance! And that dancing part, keep a tab on that, we need to discuss that right after this one."

Amity nodded, continuing her talk. "Yeaah, back to what I was saying before, Principal Bump kind of has this rule against more Scalentine's Day themed stuff, but you're free to change up the place...but as my date...you need to be careful because I know you can be quite the handful at times." She pointed her finger in the air, Luz nodding up and down violently.

"Heck yeah I'll fix up the place! Luz the builder is on the case! YES HE CAN!!"

Amity watched as her date ran through the crowd with their hands high up in the air, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oh dear Titan...why did you make me fall for this idiot..." She sighed, lowering her head.

"Alright! You promised Amity that you would find a solution to all this boring stuff..." She jumped onto a table and looked abroad the crowd.

"Huh?! Everyone's being...normal?! Why's no one holding hands, why's no one flirting with the other, why's no one dancing?! This doesn't look like Valentine's Day! This looks like...Boring-tine's Day!!" She jumped off the table and began scouting for the problem, asking around, eating a munchie, asking someone to hold her drink, and when she was done, she found the root to all of the problems.

_"•No Hand-Holding, •No Dancing,_ _•No Romance,_ _•No Nothing._ _•Normal Dance. -Principal Bump"_

"Unbelievable! I'm not going to let this stand!!" She tore off the flier from the wall and crumbled it up into a tiny little ball, tossing it right behind her. "Let's get romance!!" She yelled, the crowd cheering.

Luz immediately rushed back over to her friend-date and layed her arm over her shoulder, startling Amity in the process.

"Eeep!"

"Sorry, sorry!!" She held her hands up in defense, laughing softly.

"You're fine...so, I'm guessing you did all this huh?" She crossed her arms and nudged her head towards the sidelines of the gymnasium, pointing towards the multiple students holding hands, being affectionate like...kissing hands and just kissing in general. "There's even people giving out flowers to their dates, which is...nice..." She rubbed her arm.

"Aww, Amity...are you jealous because you have no flowers?" Luz leaned in closer to Amity, giving her that smug look of hers as she watched her friend's face get redder and redder.

"N-No! I was just complimenting your work! I don't even like flowers! Well I do, but I don't want to make it seem like you _have_ to give me flowers, I didn't even think about flowers before coming here so it would honestly be a nice surprise, but then again, you don't have to give me anything, for I-"

"Shh...it's okay Amity..." She placed her finger over Amity's mouth, shushing her up while her face felt like it she going to die out of blush.

"I-It is...?"

"Mhmm..."

"Because I stole a rose from someone's bouquet, so here!!" Luz shoved a rose into Amity's face, shaking slightly.

"Forgive me Titan, for I have sinned..." Amity placed her hand over her heart, her voice quivering slightly as she grabbed the rose and held it in her hands.

"You should wear it!"

"W-Wear the rose?" She tightened the grip of the rose in her hands.

"Yeah! I bet you'd look really pretty!" Luz bounced up and down, Amity twirled the rose in her hands for a while before sighing.

"A-Alright...I'll wear it, but only for a little bit..." She grabbed the rose and brought it up to her hair, looking back at her friend who was really excited, she took a deep breath and finally placed the rose in her hair, her eyes shut.

"H-How...do I look?"

"Umm..."

"Well..."

"Do you want my honest opinion...?"

_"Gods, she hates it!"_

"Yep..."

"Amity, you look even more beautiful! I didn't even think that would be possible considering how pretty you already were in the dress, but with the rose in your hair, you just look...fantastic..."

"D-Do you really think so-"

Luz loudly gasped.

" _Excuse_ me?! Why is there no one dancing?! This is a Scalentine's Dance for crying out loud! We need some romance! Slow dancing, normal dancing, _any_ dancing is required at a romance-themed dance!! It's in the name!!"

"Oh. Well, it's because dancing in front of the whole school is kinda embarrassing..." Amity tucked a bit of hair behind her ear, giving her date a nervous smile.

"Well then it looks like we just have to show all these witches what dances are all about!" Luz immediately latched her hand onto her friend's arm and dragged her towards the middle of the gymnasium, not even one witch gathered up in the middle except for the human and the witch.

"Luz, wait!! I can't-"

Luz stopped and turned back towards her friend, letting go of her arm.

"Amity, please...? I would love to dance with you..." She knelt down a bit and held her hand out, giving the Blight a smile. 

Amity immediately blushed and she tried to cover her face with her left hand, her other just _begging_ to grab onto Luz's.

"..."

She took a deep breath.

"Alright...fine..." She placed her hand in Luz's, Luz standing up straight with her action and pulling Amity in, dancing along to the beat.

Sure Amity wasn't _great_ at it, but neither was Luz, so they created a rhythm.

Their own rhythm.

"You know, I've never danced with anyone before."

_twirl_

"Me either...but I think it's going pretty good...for my first time anyway."

"This is your first time?"

_dip_

"Mhmm! Well, if you count dancing to Mickey Mouse Clubhouse's closing theme then yes I have danced."

"Wow, you really are a dork..."

"Only for you _Mittens._ "

"Please don't call me that..."

"What? But you let me call you 'Ams?' What kind of logic is that?" Luz laughed.

"Mmm...call me Mittens then."

Luz twirled Amity once again and brought her _very_ close and closed her eyes slightly, talking with a voice that Luz tried to do in a smooth type-of voice. But after she said it, she didn't know whether it was good or not.

_"Mittens..."_

Amity combusted in flames, slightly losing her balance when Luz separated from her, giggling slightly.

"You can be such a dork, Ams..."

"W-Well I-"

Luz ran up behind Amity and picked her up bridal-style, Amity getting _extremely_ startled from the sudden action as she internally screamed. (Y'know, Ami style)

"Come on, Amity! Stop being so nervous! Let loose!!" Luz started to twirl around with Amity in her arms, Amity tightly clenching Luz's cuffs on her suit, her face getting redder and redder by the second.

"I-I can't!!"

"Please, Amity! Just enjoy the moment!!"

"I..."

"Don't worry about anything else! Don't worry about any worries, don't worry about your siblings, your Blight name, your status, don't worry about anything! Just focus on the now!"

"..."

Amity slowly let go of her date's suit and she lost herself.

She lost herself in the spinning.

She lost herself in the dance.

She lost herself in _Luz._

Finally, Luz stopped spinning, holding Amity high up in the air.

"Hey Amity...I think I'm falling..." Luz quietly said, her arms shaking.

"I already have..." Amity quietly mumbled, a lovesick tone to her voice with that dopey smile on her face.

"No Amity, I mean I'm losing my balance Amity-" Was all Luz could say before falling backwards, a large _'BANG'_ coming from the middle of the gymnasium.

"Eeep!!"

The two fell.

Obviously.

And although Luz was in pain.

Amity was laughing.

"Oh, ha-ha." Luz faked a laugh as monotone as possible. "Very funny. I get hurt, but you don't. Such laughter."

Amity continued laughing.

But Luz couldn't hold her pout on for much longer, for she laughed with her, Amity hugging Luz, even in their awkward position.

Amity started tearing up, separating her arms from her friend and she grabbed onto the human's face, examining it.

"I was so worried..." She laughed once again, giving her date a smile.

"You sure seem like it..."

"I was...I really was..."

Amity finally took into note that she was actually holding onto her crush's face. But even with that fully aware, she couldn't stop herself from loving this beautiful girl sitting before her.

That smile that could make instantly make anyone's day a thousand times better, giving her so much hope, she didn't want to take it for granted because she never know when it could possibly strip away from her.

Those eyes were just beautiful to Amity. They were just the perfect color, matching...matching a nice warm coffee on a wonderful winter morning, topped off with a nice serving of caramel while sitting next to a warm fireplace, making her cozy and warm.

Her cheeks and how they popped out like an eye-berry filled muffin, a nice muffin, a cute muffin. A _Luz_ muffin.

That dark chocolate hair that seemed like fluffy heaven to Amity, wanting so desperately to run her hands through it and possibly even tie it up in weird fashions, an idea that Amity would have to save for another day.

"You know...you're really pretty...you know that...?" Amity started leaning in.

"I think you're really pretty too...Amity..." 

Luz started leaning in aswell, both closing their eyes, they were inches apart I tell you, inches apart. Waiting for one of them to close the distance.

Amity took one final deep breath and finally decided what she was going to do.

**She was going to kiss Luz.**

Amity re-focused and finally went into action.

She pressed her lips against-

"What is going on in here?!"

The two immediately separated from one another, getting up as quickly as possible when the principal's voice echoed throughout the gymnasium.

"N-Nothing sir!!"

"And what is all this?! Why is my note on the floor?! It specifically says No Dancing, and look what you two are doing right now!! This is a _school_ dance, not a High School Drama!" He pointed his finger towards Amity's direction, Amity tensing up almost immediately.

"Amity Blight! I expected you of all people to at least abide to these rules, but here you are now, breaking them! I will be contacting your parents immediately in response to this unbelievable behavior tonight! " He turned on his heel, Amity visibly distraught and was slightly shaking. Luz caught notice of this and spoke without thinking, yelling just loud enough for Principal Bump to hear.

"It wasn't Amity's fault!!"

"Luz, what are you doing-"

"I'm saving your witch butt, what do you think?!"

"Excuse me? Could you repeat that for me _human?"_ Principal Bump turned around, his hands together.

"It was I that...messed up your poster thing. It was just too boring in here! So I took it off and crumbled it up and forced Amity into dancing, I just really wanted to dance with her and I kind of pressured her into doing so...I'm sorry..."

"Luz..." Amity reached out and grabbed the human's hand, Luz turning over and giving her friend a smal smile.

"Well, although that was very heartwarming and I appreciate your bravery and honesty, I'm going to have to ask you to leave the building at once." He pointed towards the door, Luz sighed and looked down at the floor, walking over to the exit.

Luz sighed.

"Guess I should've thought that one through, huh?" She plopped down onto the stairs of Hexside, laying her elbows on her legs while her hands held as support for her head.

"Luz...I just wanted to tell you, before you left..." Amity came up behind her date, standing next to her while she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah? What 'cha need Ams?"

"I just..."

"I just wanted to let you know that I had a really nice time tonight, so...thank you for that..." She fiddled with her fingers once again, when noticing her crush was looking at her, she forced them against her sides, chuckling nervously a bit afterwards.

"Aww, Amity...guess you really _are_ going soft on me, aren't you?"

Amity scoffed as she sat next to her, rolling her eyes.

"You know I don't have to sit down with you right now, don't you?" She crossed her arms, lowering one eyebrow while the other was raised.

"Excuse me? Last time I checked, _I_ was the one that got kicked out, remember? Not you. You don't have to be here if you don't want to." She teased.

"Yeah, but unfortunately this Blight is responsible for you tonight. There was just no other way of avoiding this situation!" She nudged Luz, returning with her putting her hand over her heart like she was hurt, Amity letting go of her arms.

"My heart Amity, my heart!"

"Oh stop being such a drama queen."

The two laughed. Silence looming over them for a bit before Luz perked up, clearly excited with something.

"Oh my god. Amityamityamityamityamity!!" She grabbed onto her friend's arm and shook it rapidly.

"What, what, what?" She shook off her friend's grasp, really not that pleased with Luz's shaking of her hand. It hurt a bit honestly.

"Okay Amity, hear me out:"

Amity gave her friend all of her attention.

"What if we created our own kind-of photo booth?!" She jumped up and down in her seat, closing her fists as she pumped them up and down.

"W-What?" Amity moved back a little, a little confused with Luz's odd request.

"Well, you know how there was a photo booth inside of the dance? Since we can't do the real deal, we could _technically_ make our own photo booth with my scroll!! Lumity style!!" She pulled out her scroll from her pocket, many snacks falling out in the process. "Don't mind my munchies."

Amity laughed, covering her mouth with her hand.

_"Lumity?"_

"Yeah! It could be like...our own friend duo name! _Lumity!"_ She jumped up and down in her seat once more, waiting for Amity's answer and secretly hoping that Amity would agree. Her crossed finger behind her back being her good luck charm.

"Well...I think it's nice so...yeah! To Lumity!" She slightly pumped a fist in the air as she blushed, her friend getting even _more_ excited.

"Alrightalrightalright!!" She immediately unlocked her scroll, going over to the camera option. "We'll do 3 pictures, alright? The first one is a nice and normal picture, the second one is a silly one, and the third one, we can do whatever we want, got it?"

Amity determinedly nodded her head, Luz looking back towards her scroll and hovered her finger over the giant white button, excited for this new opportunity.

"Alright! A nice one first!"

Luz held up her scroll in one hand as she made a peace sign with her other, a wide smile on her face while Amity closed her eyes as she gave the camera a smile, red on her face. Luz finally took the picture and immediately pulled the scroll close to her once again, tapping the Gallery to see her image.

"Aww! We look so cute!! Alright, another one! This time, a silly one!"

Luz held out her scroll once again and she wrapped her arm around her friend's neck, sticking out her tongue while Amity held up her two fingers on the side of her head, symbolizing horns as she gave the camera a scary look. (Which Luz thought was more cute, by the way.)

_snap_

Luz let go of Amity and checked the photo, when making sure it looked nice, she propped it up for the last and final picture.

"Alright Ams, we can do whatever we want for this picture, so get creative!" Luz called out, to which Amity nodded once again, looking back towards the camera.

"3..."

"2..."

"1-"

Amity grabbed onto Luz's right cheek and she pushed herself closer to Luz, pressing her lips against Luz's cheek.

_snap_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone has a wonderful Valentine's Day, even if you aren't celebrating it with anyone particular. Just because most people depict it as "love," remember that it can also mean friends, and family, and anyone you care about! Thank you for reading this story of mine, I do hope you have a good one! :D


End file.
